


The Sacrifice

by MadQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark God Ryan Haywood, F/M, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: It was December 6. It was the day that your village sacrificed things to Ryan, the most bloodthirsty of the gods. Many people sacrificed baskets of fruit, vegetables… the more affluent (or afraid) sacrificed animals. When you woke up tied to a post at the God's shrine, you realized what had happened almost instantly....Your parents decided that this year you would be their sacrifice.(Rated T for mentions of violence.)





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091438) by [MadQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen). 

> This is the spiritual successor to my very very old fic "The Reason.". Crossposted to my tumblr, Alphatwohaywood. 
> 
> There are probably errors. If you catch any, be sure to let me know and I can get them fixed!
> 
> Bonus points if you can catch all the references to other videos/real life events made in this 👀. There aren't many, just a few.

It was December 6. It was the day that your village sacrificed things to Ryan, the most bloodthirsty of the gods. 

Many people sacrificed baskets of fruit, vegetables… the more affluent (or afraid) sacrificed animals.

When you woke up tied to a post at the God's shrine, you realized what had happened almost instantly. Realization coming over you rather quickly, albeit slightly muddled because of the fact your mother had slipped something into your soup last night in order to make this transition easier.

...Your parents decided that this year you would be their sacrifice.

Your hands hurt, your head hurts, and the animals bleating around you bring you no solace. 

All of that left your mind the moment that the doors to the grand hall opened, revealing a figure at the end. 

As the figure walked closer, you could make out more and more details from the torches that littered the walls. 

You had never seen any of the gods before, only heard stories of their beauty and grace… and destructive habits. 

The grand paintings of Ryan depict him with a cow pelt cloak, a golden cracked crown, with a head of hair that often gleamed with blood. 

This can't be the man, the myth, the legend before you… 

His face has all the attributes you'd seen in the various paintings, but the outfit he's wearing is nothing more than a loose fitting open ended garment at his waist and a white, fancy shirt. A black sort of shawl adorns his body, coming down to his waist. 

He's a lot less menacing when he walks in, the sound of his steps echoing through the temple. He isn't at all what you had expected. 

There is a golden crown adorning his head, the only thing that tells you that this man is in fact Ryan and not just someone who happens to look like the God. 

Nobody else could afford the garment, the Gods constantly confiscated all of the gold for their shrines. Their towers. 

His hands are around his back, and he walks with a stride that can only be described as confident and one that was born of regal blood. Back straight, his head back, chin up.

When Ryan looks at you his eyes show hunger, like a predator who has just set his eyes on his prey.

"My, my the village really splurged this year, haven't they?" Ryan says, his head tilting to the side as he eyes not only you but the handfuls of cows and sheep some other villagers have offered up. They fall on yours, and while you want to turn away, you feel that you can't. 

He has striking blue eyes, although they don't glow like they seem to in all the myths. 

Like this, he looks just… like a man. If you didn't know any better, you might be fooled. 

As it is, your back straightens and your hands shake as you seem to remember where you are, what this all is. 

Ryan sees you tense, he must (or maybe the stories of him tasting fear in the air like a snake were true?), because he lets out a small chuckle and throws his hands up, palms facing towards you in an attempt to appear less threatening. "There's no need to fear, young one." He says, his voice coming out in an attempt at being calming. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Your voice shakes when you speak, but you can't help that. Not when you're in the presence of a God.

His head tilts, and the look he gives you is one born out of almost… pity. The way one might look at a lesser creature. "Why would I kill you?" Ryan took a step forward and gingerly reached out to one of the animals, a cow, and ran a calculated hand down the side of it's face almost lovingly. 

That wasn't a question you had expected. He was turning the tables, prompting you to think. "Because…" Your eyes darted to where your hands are tied to the post above you. "Because I'm a sacrifice for you?" You say it like it's obvious because, well… it is. 

It wasn't often that humans were sacrificed to the Gods, but you had heard stories of Ryan walking out of his temple with a trail of red and destruction left behind him. 

"You clearly don't pay attention to Geoff's proclamation's, do you?" Ryan lets out a chuckle, and he lets the hand drop off the cow's face, and it slides down to your head. 

You flinch before you can even think, and you remain silent as Ryan's hand tangles in your hair before letting it go, running his hands atop what it found. Ryan's hands were surprisingly gentle for a man with as much history as he had. 

Ryan rolls his eyes when you don't offer up any answer or any inclination that you know what he's talking about, and so he speaks after a moment. "You villagers really do ignore the gods and choose to believe what you want to, huh?" He grumbles, getting down onto his knee in front of you in order to look at you eye to eye and his hand falls from the top of your head. "I'm temporarily barred from killing any humans I get for sacrifice. A murder break, as the others so lovingly put it." He tilts his head to the side, and his eyes wander away, like he were remembering something. "They say I've been too cruel in the past." 

"The worst I could do is turn you into a servant or…" His eyes look down, down to your arms and legs before he snorts, amused at what he finds. "A solider. But I don't see that happening." 

He stands back to his full height and cocks a head at you. "As it stands, though, I can't have you rotting away in some…" He looks around, at the grand temple dedicated to him. "Crypt." He decides on, looking at the tapestries and depictions of the Gods with distaste. You would call it blasphemy if he weren't one himself. 

His eyes come back to you, and they focus on the chains constraining you. Ryan's hands reach out and a hand wraps around the chain holding you where you were, and with a twist of his wrist, it's broken. 

Your hands fall, down to your side, but they still hold the shackles. 

Even though he had clearly said he wouldn't hurt you, the show of strength has you still trembling in fear. The chain was forged steel, and no mortal man would be able to break them with such ease. 

Looking at Ryan, the being with a golden crown adorning his head, you can very clearly see how he brought cities down to their knees, how he had men and women alike flock to worship him. He was strong. Unfathomablely so. 

Ryan's eyes, once again roll when he sees you trembling. "I already told you I mean you no harm, does that mean nothing to you?" He says, as if he hadn't just ripped through steel like it was a blade of grass. He purses his lips, in contemplation. "I suppose I could allow you to return to your village, I'm sure that would go over well… or, you could come with me."

He reaches a hand out, one you can only assume is for you to take. 

He was offering you help to stand up. A God was offering his help for you, specifically. A being with more blood on his hands than even the hungriest wolf or the strongest soldier in your village was offering his hand in assistance. 

"Well?" Ryan asks, one eyebrow raising in question as he watched you in quiet contemplation. "Do you not trust me?"

No. No you did not. But even if you were to return back to your village, as a rejected sacrifice you'd be killed for the fear of the Gods bringing bad luck on your behalf... He had to know that. 

Perhaps it would be a better experience than whatever Ryan could offer you. There's no saying what he would do to you if even half the stories were true. 

The shackles on your wrist shook when you reached a hand forward, the jingling noise echoing through the grand halls. 

Despite your better judgement, you took his hand and allowed him to help you up. 

A dangerous smile grew onto his face. "Excellent."


End file.
